Revenge of the SUPERCOGS- Part One
Prologue It was a steaming hot day in sellbot hq. The Mr.Hollywood known as "Mr. Hollygear" was surveying the promotion arena from when the toons attacked. The Mr.Hollywood Attack Force 122 was tired of having to be the one that had to survey the damage done to the V.P., and even the promotion arena theirselves. He wished he could be a part of a Mr. Hollywood Attack Force that hung out in sellbot buildings, waiting to defeat the batches of toons that came in. At least he was better off than Mr. hollywood force 117, which had to rebuild the V.P. better resistant to pies every time. He was working, feeling sorry for himself. Sure, cogs loved to work, but that was PAPERwork that they liked. Not surveying the V.P. promotion arena in the steaming hot pollution of sellbot HQ. Chapter One On the insight of Mickey Toon Hall in toontown Central Playground, one could see an aqua blue dog walking into the Toon Hall. The aqua blue dog's name was Wacky Snorkelwoof, but he preferred the name "Wacky." He was going to see his good friend, and a distant cousin, Flippy Doggenbottom. He was on a quest to find out where the legendary Cog Nation was, and to govern the forces that Toontown sent out to attack it. He and Flippy decided to meet at the library in Crazy Grove district. Wacky was thinking deeply about the precautions they would need to tske, and he had, in the past, disabled some cogs in such a way that they got their own SOS cards and used their own attacks against cogs. On meeting day, Flippy got there early and wondered where everyone was. Wacky walked in the door with Larry and one of Flippy and Wackys friends, Lord Lowden Clear. Lord Lowden Clear waved at the whole toon resistance gathered in the playground, doing their resistance salutes. He walked up to the podium and said, "Let's get Lowden Clear on this. This will bring possible danger, but it will be worth it. A few TR members will join us on this secret quest," he said through his Cash Bot suit. Wacky did a head count. There were a total of 12 toons on the quest. He said that each group of three toons would take each cog hq to look for the entrance to Cog Nation. He, Flippy, and a toon named Awesome Doodlejinks were looking in bossbot hq. They searched the front three, the middle six, the back nine, and even sent a security camera up the elevators leading to the clubhouse. However when they still could not find it, they decided to cool off in the Acorn Acres Geyser. However, when the were walking back to the elevator, Flippy stumbled and fell over a garbage can cover. It said, 'Portal to Cog Nation.' Awesome lifted the can cover while Wacky applied Toonosporin cream to Flippy's knee. It looked like their black holes. They cautiously held hands and jumped in. The next thing they knew, they were falling through a crack in some sort of roof. The walls were covered in nuts and bolts. A happy-looking Robber Baron walked by. He smirked at the group of toons, now obviously the 12 toons that were sent on the quest, and muttered something about manhole reroutation. The toons who got trapped first were mad at theirselves because they did not fight the security guards. Luckily, in the last group that got trapped, their gags were not stolen. They took out a few birthday cakes, and used the candles to melt through the prison bars. Then, they left a couple of trap doors, so the security team that came to investigate the prison break would get trapped. As they were celebrating their escape, a fire alarm started to blare. They took the elevators, because they could not get trapped on a fire floor, and the cogs were too picky about what to use in a fire. However, upon reaching the first floor, the toons heard a cog voice yelling "Hey! There's a toon!" Chapter Two They found theirselves trapped on the balcony of the prison chief guard office, and the door was locked from inside. They could hear the fire raging, and noticed they were on the top floor. Then, Wacky said, "The only choice we have is to jump. They selected a pickup truck filled with soft matresses as a traget. Luckily, all the toons were maked in Toon-Up, so they had experience diving. They held hands tightly, and dived. The toons all thought, Ahhh! As they landed in the heap of warm and plush matresses. They came to a stop at a cog restaurand that served fresh hot oil. They buried themselves in the matresses until they were sure that the driver was gone. Then, they opened the pickup section of the pickup truck, and got out. They snuck into a convenience store, and defeated two storekeepers and ten buyers. The store keepers gave sellbot disguises, and the shoppers gave cashbot guises. They put the disguises on, and then walked out, trying to blend in. They hailed a taxi, and asked how many cogbucks would a drive to the info center be. He said that it would be 40 cogbucks, pretty decent considering how many cashbots they had defeated in the convenience store. They decided to get in. At the info center, they bought a cog den with 1400 cogbucks. They also took off their disguises and defeated the car rental clerk, and took his keys. Then they put on their guises again. They took one of the cars and drove back to the den they bought. In the apartment tower, they found a room that said, "DANGER! KEEP OUT!" on the door. They knew at once what was in those doors, and swung them open. Category:ROTS Category:Fanfictions by Wacky Snorkelwoof Category:Supercogs